Stop for a while and stare
by The-Writerwoman
Summary: The Doctor has decided that he and Donna have done too much running so it's time for something peaceful. Can be seen as 10/Donna if you use a magnifying glass


**The inspiration for this fic comes from Basmathsgirl, a very big Doctor/Donna shipper and they inspired this story. The ship is only hinted at but see it how you want to :) I don't own the characters or the BBC sadly. Enjoy :D **

Donna watched the Doctor walk around the Tardis console. After the whole business with Agatha Christie and the wasp, Donna just wanted to relax on a beach somewhere. She wouldn't admit it, but she bet that she wasn't as young as the Doctor's previous companions. She tilted her head. The Doctor looked like he was thinking very hard about something but she wasn't one to wait for other people to finish things if she wanted something.

"So, where are you taking us this time? A planet where people are all ears? Some moon market? Didn't you say something about a Barcelona where dogs had no noses?"

The Doctor looked up at Donna, almost as if he forgot she was there.

"What?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Nothing"

Donna frowned. She knew from few past experiences that there's always something up with the Doctor.

"So, you haven't got anything on your mind?"

The Doctor sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I was just thinking..."

He paused. He then look at her properly and smiled.

"We've been running a lot lately haven't we? How about we go somewhere nice and quiet?"

Donna almost scoffed.

"Quiet? You? I'd love to see that day spaceboy"

The Doctor grinned and put his glasses back in his pocket and started running around the console pulling leavers, twiddling dials and pushing buttons.

"I know exactly where we can go"

The Tardis groaned and wheezed as she set off for her destination. After a minute she calmed down with her wheezing halt.

"Alright then, where are we?"

"Go have a look"

Donna stepped out of the Tardis onto a grassy hill. She turned round to look at the Doctor in the Tardis.

"A hill? You took me to a flipping muddy hill that I've seen all the time?"

The Doctor almost laughed at her.

"Look up"

Donna looked up. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. Up in the sky were possibly more than a million billion stars, in different colours spiralling this way and that way. It was so beautiful, Donna would have cried if she was that type of person. She looked back at the Doctor.

"Why here though?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"I can't remember the last time I just stopped and looked at the stars. Kind of take them for granted you know?"

Donna stared at the Doctor.

"So...we're going to stargaze?"

The Doctor looked a little uncertain, even with the big grin on his face.

"Yeah, that ok you with you?"

Donna seemed to regard him for a moment before she broke into a grin herself and jumped like a little kid on Christmas.

"Yeah it is"

She pushed past the Doctor and when through a door on the left. The Doctor looked puzzled.

"Where are you going? The stars are this way"

"I'm going to get a blanket you noodle. The grass is all wet"

The Doctor looked back. The grass was indeed wet. When Donna came back, they lay down and looked up at the stars. After a couple of minutes, without turning her head Donna said to the Doctor.

"So how many of the poor Earth girls that you abduct do you take stargazing?"

"I've took quite a few. Why do you ask?"

Donna shrugged.

"No reason. You're just like a lot of blokes though. Always taking different girls to the same places. I wouldn't expect anything less though, I'm nothing special"

The Doctor looked at her abruptly.

"Yes you are you're brilliant"

Donna grinned.

"Trying to flatter me isn't going to work mate"

The Doctor looked back at the stars and then took Donna's hand and looked back at her.

"You really are brilliant Donna"

Donna turned to look at the Doctor so they were facing each other.

"Thanks I suppose"

"I mean it"

Donna laughed.

"Alright I get it"

The Doctor looked at Donna's lips for a second and leaned in subconsciously. Donna leaned in too, and proceeded to flick the Doctor on the nose.

"Martian"

The Doctor looked so bewildered and surprised Donna had to laugh, the Doctor soon joined in and they both turned back to the stars.

They didn't let go of each others hand till the morning.

**Well? What do you all think? I actually liked how this on turned out :3 Reviews are love :D **


End file.
